


you’re so dazzling, I don’t need anything else

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Dorky Romance, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Romance, but nothing graphic, don't eat too much sugar kids, dorky junmyeon, mentions of vomit, yixing is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: “Minnie! You never told me he was here!” He half whispered, half screamed. Minseok furrowed his eyebrows, slowing his typing.“Who?”“Jongin!”“Again, who?”“His hot yoga instructor, Seokkie. He's talked about him for, like, the past month now.”or a fluffly, awkward and slightly angsty sukai fic





	you’re so dazzling, I don’t need anything else

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! This is my present to all of my readers so I hope you enjoy it!  
> This might actually get a longer sequel in the future since I had a whooole plot line for this thing but I just couldn't fit it all in here
> 
> no beta we die like MEN

Junmyeon shivered, burying his face deeper into his scarf while he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was only November, but there was a light snow falling and the winds were starting to get heavier. He squinted against another gust, swerving to the right to miss a man running past. The guy yelled out a muffled 'sorry’, not even stopping to see if Junmyeon was alright. He sighed, pouting to himself as he looked both ways. _'What a jerk. He must've been in a real hurry if he was so rude.’_ He thought, crossing the street quickly. He felt his shoulders relax once stopping in front of the curb, eyes catching the soft glow of his favorite coffee shop. He checked his watch, humming when he noticed he was early instead of late for a change. _‘It's probably because Yixing let me go home on time yesterday. Although…’_ He clutched his stomach, mouth twisting down into a grimace as it rumbled. _'He made me try every cupcake he made that night. Every. Single. One.’_ The phantom sweetness of the buttercream frosting he used made Junmyeon want to vomit as he swallowed. _'Nothing sweet today. Nothing at all or I'm gonna seriously barf.’_ He shuffled his way through the cafe doors, grunting when he got a face full of nothing but the smell of _sugar_. He brought a hand to his mouth, fighting down the sick feeling in the back of his throat as he frantically scanned the shop for a familiar head of orange hair.  
“Myeon?” He practically ran towards the table sitting near the back, sitting down as fast as he could and burying his face into his arms.  
“What happened to you?” He raised his head up, giving the saddest look he could muster to Minseok.  
“Yixing happened, Minnie. Yixing happened.” Minseok snorted, typing away at his computer as he sipped his coffee.  
“You'll have to be more specific on that one, Myeon. Yixing does a lot of things.” Junmyeon sighed.  
“He made me finish all of his cupcakes last night! Do you know how many he made? Three dozen, hyung! He made _three dozen_!” He didn't mean for his voice to come out in a whine, but dammit, Yixing was a _menace_ in the kitchen. His distress earned him no sympathy, Minseok only humming blandly in response.  
“What do you expect, Myeon? You agreed to work with Yixing already knowing how much he loves to bake.” He mumbled, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. Junmyeon sighed again, placing his chin on his hands.  
“Yes, but three dozen is way too much for one man. Especially someone as small as me!” Minseok snorted.  
“You’ll be okay. Just stay away from sweets for the next day or two.”  
“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled, boredly looking around the tiny cafe. He promptly choked on air when he saw a familiar face standing at the counter. He turned his head away, giving Minseok a wide eyed look.  
“Minnie! You never told me he was here!” He half whispered, half screamed. Minseok furrowed his eyebrows, slowing his typing.  
“Who?”  
“Jongin!”  
“Again, who?”  
“His hot yoga instructor, Seokkie. He's talked about him for, like, the past month now.” Junmyeon jumped, looking to see Baekhyun slide on to Minseok's lap. He held a small plastic cup in his hand, sipping on it delicately as Minseok's arm wrapped around his waist.  
“Oh. I didn't remember him mentioning a name.” He pressed a quick kiss near Baekhyun's lip, shifting in his seat to see his laptop better. Baekhyun hummed, wrapping an arm around Minseok's shoulders and leaning his cheek against his coiffed hair.

Junmyeon sighed, hunching in on himself as he glanced at the front counter again. He felt his heartbeat quicken and stomach flutter as he watched Jongin laugh with the barista. His eyes scrunched up cutely, mouth curling up into a wide grin while a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. _'He's so pretty.’_ He smiled, well aware of how stupid he looked in his large beanie and too big winter coat. He tried not to stare like a creep, but judging by Baekhyun's look, he didn't succeed. He didn't really care, though. They were far enough from the counter that a) Jongin wouldn't recognize him and b) Jongin wouldn't actually see him. He frowned. _'Okay, that sounded creepier than I intended it to.’_ He shivered, curling into his coat as he rubbed his hands together.

“It's so cold in here.” He mumbled, more shivers wracking his body as he shot both Baekhyun and Minseok confused looks. They were only clad in sweaters and jeans, Baekhyun's being a little tighter than Minseok's and showing off more of his body.  
“How are you two not freezing!” Baekhyun snorted.  
“It isn't that cold in here, you're just way too sensitive when it comes to cold weather.” He took another sip.  
“But I could go get you something if you'd like.” He sounded bored by the thought, but his eyes held twinkle that screamed trouble in some form or another. Before Junmyeon could decline, he would rather not be on the receiving end of one of Baekhyun's plans _thank you very much_ , he was already off Minseok's lap and walking towards the barista still talking to Jongin. 

He flailed, nearly knocking Minseok's cup off the table as he tried to keep his voice down.  
“What is he doing? They can't talk to each other! Oh my God, what if Baekhyun says something to him? I'm gonna have to find a new gym to go to…” He moaned, burying his face into his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Calm down, Myeon. I'm sure Baek's got it under control.” He looked up, his hope dying when he saw the amusement in Minseok's eyes. They both knew Baekhyun’s plans almost never worked out the way they were supposed to. Mostly, they backfired on the recipient in a negative way. Junmyeon wanted to scream, eyes nervously watching Baekhyun talk to the barista. 

“See? Just fine-oh, well.” Minseok didn't sound as surprised as his words suggested, closing his laptop and sipping on his coffee mug as he watched Baekhyun approach Jongin. Junmyeon chewed his lip harshly as he watched them interact. Baekhyun was smiling, laughing at something Jongin said before he turned to look back at their table. Junmyeon squeaked, ducking his head and pretending to fiddle with his phone. His cheeks turned pink when he heard Minseok snort. He raised his head, glaring at him as he casually tried to hide his face with his hand.  
“At least pretend to not enjoy my embarrassment.” He grumbled, pouting when Minseok gave him a smirk.  
“Where's the fun in that? You look so fucking awkward and get so red whenever you get embarrassed. It's fucking _hilarious_.” He snickered and dodged Junmyeon's weak kick at his ankle.  
“Stop bullying me!” He hunched his shoulders, stuffing his hands under his armpits.  
“I've had a shit week at the bakery, Minnie. I don't need you teasing me to stress me out even more.” He mumbled, relaxing when a hand ran over his shoulder.  
“Stop being mean to my favourite hyung, again Seokkie.” Jongdae jokingly scolded, sitting next to Junmyeon. He slipped off Junmyeon's hat, running his fingers through his messy pink hair with a small smirk. Junmyeon sighed, leaning into the touch while shooting Minseok a fake glare.  
“See, Minnie! Dae gets it! He knows when to be nice to me!” He smiled at Jongdae's laugh.  
“I thought I was your favorite hyung, Chennie.” Minseok said dryly, turning his cheek when Jongdae leaned in for a kiss.  
“You were, but Junmyeon took that spot when he actually remembered to text me back this morning.” Jongdae replied just as dry. Minseok winced.  
“Shit. I knew I forgot to do something.”  
“Yeah, forgot to do something.” Junmyeon snorted, Jongdae's eyes glinting under the lights with an expression he'd only seen a few times before. _'Ooh, someone's pissed.’_ Minseok sighed, placing his hand on Jongdae's thigh.  
“I'm sorry, Jongdae. It's just, Mark asked me to look over his article before he turned it in and even if the kid is the top of his class, he still doesn't know how to edit his own paper. And then fucking Jinyoung decided to give me more papers to look over and I didn't get the chance to check my messages. My flight literally got in three hours ago and I barely had any time to sleep-” Jongdae cut him off with a finger to his lips. He wasn't as mad as he was before, but there was a disapproving crinkle between his eyebrows. 

“Shh, mkay? I know, Seokkie. Just be quiet, for now.” He mumbled, eyes growing dark at Minseok's nod.  
“You'll make it up to me when we get back. Baek too. You worried him when you didn't respond back.” Minseok frowned, eyes glazing over slightly when Jongdae ran his thumb over his bottom lip.  
“Okay, Chennie.”  
Junmyeon felt uncomfortable. He'd recognize the look in their eyes and he did not want to be around when they inevitably started getting handsy with each other. He sat up, grimacing when he saw Jongdae's hand inch closer to Minseok's crotch. _'Okay, I'll just go to the bathroom and-'_  
“Myeonnie! You know Jongin, right? Isn't he your yoga teacher?” Junmyeon froze, heart in his throat as he robotically turned his head to look behind him. He was surprised that he didn't immediately turn tail and run when he saw Baekhyun approach, hand resting casually on Jongin's shoulder while Jongin held two styrofoam cups in each hand. 

He felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. Being confronted with a sleepy, soft Jongin was a new experience for him, and he didn't know how to handle such cuteness. He didn't really pay much attention to his outfit before, but now that he was up close, he felt like his lungs would stop breathing in oxygen. _'He's just...he's so cute.’_ A soft pink sweater hung over his torso, hiding the straight up muscle he knew Jongin had. The sleeves were too big on him, the ends stopping right at his knuckles and creating the cutest little sweater paws Junmyeon had ever seen. _'Oh...Oh my god, is that nail polish..?’_ Sure enough it was. Sparkly, pink nail polish was painted on his neatly manicured nails. Junmyeon breathed in deeply, plastering a smile on his face to hide his internal freakout. He couldn't help but take in the rest of Jongin's appearance, if only to distract himself from his sweet, but shy smile. His sweater hung to the tops of his thighs, rips in his tight black skinny jeans sticking to his calves like a second skin. The look was topped off by a pair of circular, silver lenses, his silver hair hanging just above his eyebrows in shaggy but straight bangs. 

“Junmyeon, right? I thought you looked familiar. Aren't you in my 8:30 class?” Jongin asked, voice low and soothing. Junmyeon felt lightheaded, the smile on his face frozen as he forced himself to speak.  
“Y..yes. Um...it's nice to see you again, Jongin. Do you live near here? I haven't seen you before.” His mouth was dry, throat working behind his high neck coat as he tried to keep himself from freaking out. He looked at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye, unsurprised to find him smirking at him from the side. Baekhyun shot him a not-so-subtle thumbs up before he plopped onto Jongdae's lap.  
“Ah, I just moved to the apartment across from here! My old place got flooded really bad last week, so I'm new to the area.” He answered with a small laugh, fingers gripping both cups in his hand tightly. Junmyeon blinked, cheeks heating up at the small, cute sound. 'Oh god, I have it bad don't I?’  
“Well, the neighborhood isn't that bad, and your yoga place isn't that far either. You really lucked out, huh.” Junmyeon didn't know if he sounded as awkward as he thought, but judging on Baekhyun's silent chuckles and Minseok and Jongdae's smiles, he felt like he was even worse than awkward.  
“Yeah! I was kinda shocked that there was such a nice place open around here. Maybe it was fate telling me I should be here or something, right?” Jongin chuckled, lips curling up into a half grin as his eyes sparkled with something he couldn't identify.  
“Y..yeah, maybe.” He bit his cheek, Baekhyun's snorts audible from behind him. _'Can the ground just swallow me up whole? I wanna disappear off the face of the earth.’_ It was silent after that, them awkwardly staring at one another as the seconds ticked by. Junmyeon looked to Baekhyun for help, but he quickly turned away when he saw him whispering something in Minseok's ear, hand below the table and moving suspiciously. _‘They're so shameless. We're in the middle of a cafe!’_ If he face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. He hoped Jongin didn't notice. To make sure he didn't, Junmyeon tried frantically to find something to talk about. _'Oh, he has two coffee cups? Why's that?’_ Jongin seemed to be on the same page because he spoke up the same time Junmyeon did.  
“Why do you have-?”  
“This one is for-”  
Junmyeon blinked, laughing when Jongin did the same. _‘Did we really just do that? I know I'm a huge dork, but wow.’_ He laughed again, waving a hand in front of him when Jongin cracked a smile himself.  
“So who's cup is that?”  
“Ah, well...it's actually for you.” He mumbled, looking down at the cups instead of Junmyeon's face, lips pulling into an embarrassed smile as he shrugged.  
“Thought you might want something warm to drink. You looked really cold when you walked in. Ah, but you don't have to take it. I mean-”  
“No, no. Of course I'll take it, Jongin. After all, you were thoughtful enough to buy it for me.” Junmyeon reached for the cup, stomach fluttering with butterflies as he took it. He swallowed when his fingers accidentally brushed against Jongin's, shivering at the burning heat racing through his body from the small touch. He quickly pulled his hands back, stuffing the cup under his chin as he gave Jongin a smile big enough to crinkle his eyes. 

“Thank you, Jongin! I honestly really needed something nice to drink.” Jongin smiled back.  
“No problem, Junmyeon.” He hummed, the warmth from the cup replacing the chill in his fingers. He could smell that faint scent of caramel, and it made his stomach roll slightly, but he wasn't just gonna tell Jongin no thanks when he already bought it. How rude would that be?  
“What kinda coffee is this, anyway?” Junmyeon asked, taking a long drink from the cup.  
“Oh, it's a regular blend with caramel, extra sugar, whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. Baekhyun said it was your favorite.” Jongin said, right as the taste of sugar hit Junmyeon's fried taste buds. On a normal day, he'd absolutely love the cup in his hand, but today wasn't a regular day. 

Junmyeon nearly spit the coffee out, but he forced himself to swallow it. He felt his stomach groan in protest, his gag reflex kicking in as his eyes watered. _'Oh...Oh no. It's...it's coming…!’_ He wanted to hold back the sudden vomit coming up from his throat, but he could feel that it wasn't going to stop. He immediately dropped the cup, covering his mouth as he rushed past Jongin to the nearest bathroom. He heard him yelp, and he only felt a tiny bit guilty before his top priority became making it to the toilet in time. 

**=======**

He gasped, holding on to the cool porcelain as his shoulders shook. He closed his eyes shut, shakily reaching for the handle to flush his mess away. He let go, leaning against the stall wall as he tried to catch his breath. He felt...disgusting. Disgusting and embarrassed. He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. _'Oh man, I hope he doesn't feel bad.’_ He swallowed, mouth sticky and gross feeling as he forced himself to get up. He managed to get on his feet and out the stall. He glanced at his reflection as he washed his hands, groaning when his skin was almost as pale as the sink. _'Jesus, I look like a ghost!’_ He ducked his head under the water, gurgling it before spitting into the sink. The faint taste of stomach acid still lingered on his tongue, but he at least felt a little better than before. He reached for a paper towel, wiping his mouth and drying his hands off. _'Ugh, I wish I would've kept it down long enough to excuse myself better. I probably looked like some crazy person!’_ He crumpled up the brown paper, tossing it into the bin next to the door. He rubbed his eyes, ready to face the world again when a soft knock came from the bathroom door.  
“Junmyeon…?” He jerked, automatically opening the door when he heard Jongin's voice.  
“Jongin?”  
“I'm so sorry, Junmyeon. I didn't mean to make you sick.” He mumbled, eyes lowered as he fiddled with his sweater. Junmyeon felt his heart melt, the small pout in Jongin's face bringing a smile to his.  
“Ah, no worries! Honestly, I knew I shouldn't have drank that coffee anyway. I was just being stupid.” He said with a self-deprecating snort. Jongin frowned. He looked like he wanted to comment, but kept his lips pressed together instead.  
“Are you sure you're okay? You still look a little pale to me.” Junmyeon laughed.  
“I'm fine! Much better now, actually.” Jongin frowned, still skeptical as he looked Junmyeon up and down.  
“Really..?”  
“Yes, really! I feel perfectly okay now.” He waved a hand in the air, slipping past Jongin only to nearly fall because of the sudden dizziness he felt.  
“Junmyeon-!” He felt hands pull him back against a warm chest, fingers gripping his hips tightly. His face instantly grew warm, heart beating a mile a minute as he stood frozen against Jongin.  
“You liar. You're not okay.” Jongin said, voice closer to his ear than he expected. Junmyeon nodded, not trusting his voice to work as Jongin let him go. He kept his eyes downcast, face hot and stomach twisting itself into knots as a nervous laugh left his mouth.  
“Um, is it a lie if I thought I was okay?” He forced himself to look back up, if only to try and convince Jongin that he was okay, now at least. Jongin rolled his eyes a little, a small smile on his face as he crossed his arms.  
“No, it still counts.”  
“Well, that's not fair. I thought I was fine! It wasn't my fault my body decided otherwise.” He puffed out his cheeks slightly, flushing when Jongin laughed.  
“You're so cute.” He mumbled, eyes widening when he realized what he said. Junmyeon felt his face get darker, a small, giddy laugh bubbling in his throat as Jongin sheepishly rubbed his neck.  
“You think I'm cute?”  
Jongin kept silent, but nodded his head. “Yeah...easily one of the cutest guys I've ever seen.” Junmyeon grinned, stepping a little closer to Jongin. He froze, but didn't back away from the sudden lack of distance between them, so Junmyeon took that as permission.  
“And _you're_ easily one of the cutest guys _I've_ ever seen.” He didn't know if he was flirting correctly, but if Jongin was interested...why not give it a shot?  
“I bet you say that to all the cute boys who order you coffee.” He replied, earlier shyness gone as he cocked his head to the side with a smirk. Junmyeon chuckled, a little nervous but willing to play this little...game with Jongin.  
“Only the ones who care enough to get my order right.” He shrugged. He tried vying for nonchalance as he leaned on a nearby chair, but miserably failed when he nearly fell onto his face. He quickly righted himself, but the screech and loud clack from the chair's legs brought more attention to them. He waved awkwardly to customers and workers alike.  
“Sorry!” He whispered-yelled, cringing when a few actually laughed at him. He saw Baekhyun facepalm, Minseok and Jongdae both laughing to themselves as they sat at their table.  
“...I think you need to sit down for a minute.” Jongin eventually said, face a mix of amusement and worry. Junmyeon sighed, rubbing his bottom lip as he trained his eyes in his boots.  
“I think you're right about that. I'll go, uh, join my friends again.” He muttered, feeling a little disappointed that he ruined his chances with Jongin. There was _no way_ he though Junmyeon was attractive now, not when he made a complete ass of himself. Jongin smiled wide enough that his teeth flashed in the soft lights, fingers playing with his sweater paws.  
“I'd feel better if you let me walk you to your friends again.” He said, gently placing his hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. He swallowed, opening and closing his mouth. There was an eager sort of look in his eyes, and Junmyeon was starting to gain hope again. _'So...he wasn't completely turned off by my dumb bitch behavior?’_  
“O..okay. That's fine.” He eventually stuttered out, letting Jongin guide him back to their table. He could see Baekhyun's stare dig into his forehead and unconsciously sunk deeper into his coat. The embarrassment was finally starting to kick in, and his face was as red as a tomato when they made it back. 

“Are you okay now? You didn't look so good when you ran away. I hope you didn't blow chunks all over the bathroom floor. Johnny would be pissed if he had to clean up your mess.” Baekhyun smiled, a teasing tilt to his voice as he sipped on his cup. Junmyeon shrugged, chuckling when Baekhyun dodged the kick Jongdae sent him.  
“He just threw up, Baek. Show some sympathy.” He rolled his eyes when he received a whine in response.  
“You okay there, Myeonnie?” Jongdae asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over him. Junmyeon smiled.  
“Yeah, I'm feeling much better thanks to Jongin.” He blinked, surprised by his own words. What he said wasn't exactly wrong, but...he didn't want to voice it out loud.  
“Here, I thought this might help.” Minseok walked up next, handing him a cup of water. Junmyeon gave him a small smile, gladly taking a huge gulp from the cup.  
“Thanks Minnie. And to answer your question, I'm okay. Just, uh, had a little too much sugar.” He waved a hand in the air, laughing a little to show that yes, he was fine now and he didn't need to be worried over.  
“Sugar?” Junmyeon flinched, looking at Jongin who stood with his hands tucked into his pants pocket. He almost forgot Jongin was there.  
“Ate too many cupcakes last night.” At Jongin's questioning look, he elaborated.  
“I work at my friend's bakery a few blocks from here. He made some new cupcakes yesterday and, well, had me try all of them out. They ranged from savory to sweet, but...the sugar was still too much, you know?” He laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he took another drink from the water in his hand.  
“You work at a bakery?” He gasped, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement as he seemed to bounce on his feet. The reaction slightly surprised Junmyeon, but he found his enthusiasm endearing. Junmyeon nodded.  
“Yes. I think it's been maybe...three years since I've joined Yixing in his kitchen? Guys how long…” He turned to his friends and was surprised when they all looked ready to leave. There was an energy that surrounded the three that clued him in on what they were leaving for, but he was still a little caught off guard. 

“You guys are leaving?” He pouted when they all nodded.  
“Yeah, we've got some...things to sort out.” Jongdae shrugged, eyes dark as a smirk curled his lips up. Baekhyun echoed his smirk, hand settled low on Minseok's hip. He was oddly mute, eyes glazed over and body tightly fitted between his boyfriends. Junmyeon willed his blush away as he averted his eyes. While he loved his friends dearly, their sex life always made his skin turn a dusty shade of pink. He didn't have a problem with it, but he always got embarrassed when they were so...open about it. Even if his own tastes were a bit... unconventional as well. 

“Ah..well, okay. I'll just go home too-”  
“Um, actually,” Jongin hesitantly spoke up, fidgeting under Junmyeon's stare with an embarrassed smile.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with me. My friend kinda ditched me today and I really wanted to try the cafe's new cheesecake parfait…and I'd kinda like to ask you more about baking. I'm sort of a beginner myself, and well...I'd be really grateful if you could teach me a few pointers.” He let out a small laugh, cheeks tinting pink as he scratched the back of his neck. Junmyeon's mind short circuited, eyes staring blankly at Jongin as he tried to process what he was just asked. He clenched his fingers, the plastic cup in his hand slightly giving under the weight. _'Did...did Jongin just ask me out..?’_ He snapped out of his revier when Jongin's smile dimmed, shoulders hunching in as he clutched his fingers together. _'Oh no, no no don't look sad!’_  
“I'd love to!” He blurted, flushing when his voice came out too loud. Jongin's eyes widened in surprise.  
“Really?” He sounded hopeful, voice soft as he half smiled. Junmyeon was momentarily blinded by his straight white teeth and the redness of his lips. He opted for nodding his head, not trusting his voice to work right in the face of Jongin's happy, eye crinkling-smile. Jongin excitedly grabbed his hand before freezing. Junmyeon's heartbeat quickened, Jongin's palm soft and warm and his fingers slightly calloused as they curled around his own. The cup once again was crushed in his grip, making a squeaky noise that seemed to startle Jongin. He jerkily looked down at their hands, eyes widening at what he saw.  
“Uh, um I didn't mean…” He quickly let go of Junmyeon's hand with a shy laugh, but Junmyeon was already reaching back for it.  
“Why'd you let go?” He asked with a pout, his own cheeks burning as he kept eye contact with Jongin's astonished look. He felt a little proud of himself. His own hands were sweaty and his chest felt like it was about to burst, but he had actually made the first move and not fucked it up. _'Progress!’_ He cheered a little to himself, shivering when Jongin laced their hands together, chocolate brown eyes soft and smile warm.  
“I wasn't sure if hand holding was okay.” He let out a small laugh, leading Junmyeon over to a round table near the back.  
“It's more than okay, Jongin.” He squeezed Jongin's fingers, sighing when they had to let go to sit down. Jongin seemed to sense his disappointment, because as soon as they sat down his hand found Junmyeon's again. He gave him a smug smile when Junmyeon let out an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Am I that transparent?”  
“A little, but don't feel too bad. I thinks it's cute.” He laughed, lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb over Junmyeon's knuckle. It was intimate, maybe a little too intimate for a first casual date, but Junmyeon didn't mind it. He'd always been touchy, sometimes even needy, for affection and Jongin's hand in his just felt too good for him to pull away.  
“I'm glad.” He mumbled, tracing the logo on the front of his cup. Jongin only smiled again, signaling for a waitress to come over to their small table. He gave Junmyeon a pout when he had to slide his hand away to point at the menu she handed him, but he waved it off with a chuckle.  
“Order your food, Jongin. It's fine.” Jongin still looked a bit put out, but he continued with his order. As Junmyeon watched Jongin chat with the waitress , he felt his chest settle. He didn't think he still had a shot, but he was ecstatic that his odd “charm” seemed to pull Jongin in. It'd been quite sometime since he'd been on the dating scene. 

In fact, it'd been almost three years since his last serious relationship. He felt a bitter smile stretch across his face, a familiar twinge in his chest making it hard to breath for a moment. He dug his nails into his palm, breathing through the slight pain as he forced his lungs to inhale. _'I can't keep dwelling on the past. What's done is done and no matter how much it hurts, Kris made his choice.’_ He swallowed back a choked laugh, the back of his eyes burning as he dug his nails in deeper. _'He made his choice. You weren't the problem, he was.’_ He lowered his eyes to his hands, seeing the pale skin of his fingers stretch over his knuckles from how hard he was balling his fists up.  
“Junmyeon…?” He snapped his eyes up, meeting Jongin's concerned gaze.  
“Yes?” He bit his lip hard when his voice came out wobbly, fingers digging even deeper into his palms. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, hands reaching over to meet Junmyeon's. His long fingers uncurled Junmyeon's small ones with slow, careful movements. He was waiting for Junmyeon to pull his hands away, but he didn't want to. The warmth from Jongin was helping melt away the sudden ice in his veins, the contrast of their skin tones reminding Junmyeon that he was in a better place now; that he managed to get over the hurdle that had been their break up and come out of it in nearly one piece. 

He watched Jongin inspect the half-moons lining his palms with a small frown. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the marks, eyes flicking back to Junmyeon's after a few moments. There was a question in his eyes, fingers hesitantly lacing with Junmyeon's as he leaned closer.  
“Is..is there a problem?”  
“No. Everything is fine now.” He was quick to reassure the younger, giving their liked hands a small squeeze as he gave him a soft smile. He wasn't completely lying this time, either. His earlier sadness still lingered, but it wasn't as strong as it was before.  
“I just remembered how my last relationship ended, and well…” He shrugged, trying his best to keep the mood light. Jongin's mouth tightened in sympathy.  
“No, I get it. My last one didn't end as well either.” He laughed a little, a weak smile on his face. Junmyeon frowned, not liking the look on his face at all.  
“So!” He chirped, grinning when Jongin jumped a bit.  
“You said you baked? What have you made so far?” He not-so-subtly changed the subject, purposely playing with Jongin's fingers to try and turn his frown upside down. It seemed to work, his cheeks gaining a pink hue as he went on to describe all of the things he baked before. Junmyeon made comments here and there, but he mostly watched him speak. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something soothing about listening to Jongin speak. Watching his lips move with every syllable, the adorable twinkle in his eye when he got excited, the small twitch of his cheek whenever Junmyeon said something funny was simply fascinating. _'I feel like I could do this all day. He's just...so pretty to look at.’_ He smiled when Jongin let out a tiny giggle, scrolling through his gallery to show Junmyeon some pictures he took of his first cake. 

“Oh my..is the left side leaning?” He laughed, turning the phone screen to face him as Jongin hid a whine behind his sweater sleeve.  
“Look, my stove was slanted at the time so the cake just...baked that way.” He mumbled, eyes wide and shining under the cafe lights. Junmyeon felt his insides melt a little at his stare. _'Yeah. I could definitely do this all day.'_


End file.
